Now is the Time
by pSyKo.dot.KiTTeN
Summary: COMPLETE Short Halloween story for the vampire loving people, such as my cuz! Enjoy! sorta RobStar...in a sick, twisted little way... for DarkMoonPrincess ONESHOT


**_Bloody Love_**

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Something is..."

"I'm fine, nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you trying to kill yourself?"

Robin dropped the sword. He could've sworn he was alone in the tower. They'd all gone out, hadn't they? Or he wouldn't have been there on the roof. But Raven was here. Why was Raven here? Robin wiped one bloody hand on his cloak. That's what he got for holding the blade with his bare hands. But he was hoping for a lot worse. He shoved the sword out of Raven's reach with his foot, noticing she had bent down to grab it.

"Robin, why are you doing this? And where did you...?"

Raven was looking at the sword in fear and amazement. She'd never seen it before.

"This is my business, so stay out of it!" Robin snapped, knowing perfectly well that she would not listen to him. He curled his lips inward, hiding his teeth.

"Why are you acting this way?"

But Robin knew that Raven knew. It was simple for her. She could practically get in his mind, yet she tried to force it out the hard way. She wanted Robin to admit the truth and Robin also wanted the truth to be told. But he couldn't.

"Get away from me!"

"Give me one good reason!"

"I'd love to, but then you'd be dead..." Robin hissed, watching Raven take a small step backward.

"You wouldn't dare..." Raven backed a little further and stopped.

"No, I wouldn't... that would leave the two of us together, and I have better plans..." Robin kicked the sword off the edge of the tower and smiled a wicked, twisted sort of smile.

"She'll hate you!" Raven knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"She could never hate me!" Robin shouted back, aware of the conceited tone in his voice.

"We'll just see..."

"_I'll_ just see..." And he lunged at Raven, forcing her to take a clumsy step sideways and slip off the edge. Robin picked up the sword and threw it down after her. It had already pierced through her stomach before she'd even hit the ground. Then it penetrated her skin even further. Robin walked away and disappeared into the shadows.

Robin sat on his bed, just some dark figure in a pool of black. He waited impatiently for the right time. It was evening, it had been dark for a long time now, but it was not time. Not yet. Now was not the time. He could hear the other Titans downstairs, shuffling, talking. They would settle down for the night soon enough. They had too. Fortunately, Raven's lifeless, bloodied body was left undiscovered, for that night at least. It would be found. Eventually. But not now. Because now was not the time... He waited a long time, his fingers digging into the bed covers, his feet kept pushing against the underside of the bed, most definitely to keep from tapping and making noise. He didn't want to be noticed. Not yet. Because now was not the time...And within moments, all was dark, and all was quiet.

Robin slipped silently into Starfire's bedroom. Without the walls being plastered in pictures and posters of white, the room seemed actually darker. For him, the dark was comforting. Starfire stirred, making a strange noise, like one that one would make during a nightmare. Or when one could sense something. Something bad. But in this case, perhaps not terribly bad. He leaned over her and she suddenly turned over, eyes wide, and stared up at him, her face reading nothing but fear and confusion. Robin loomed over her, baring his teeth, gleaming fangs most noticeable, his face pulled into a half regretful smile.

Starfire sat up in her bed and pulled up the covers. Robin pulled her closer to him, leaving her eyes to wander over his shoulder. "Robin, what are you..."

"I love you Starfire..." and he leaned even closer and pierced into her neck with his teeth...

**_Okay, don't know why I wrote this, I was just kinda bored and Halloween is comin' so I decided to write this. It's extremely strange, yes, I'll admit that, but I hope you enjoyed. This was just for fun to relieve me from boredom. I will definitely continue Silent Nights within a few days or so. Computer trouble..._**


End file.
